Anywhere But Here
by ChibiJaime
Summary: Cybertron is vast, but on it, there are inklings of something far deeper at work. A tale of interconnectedness focusing on Mirage, Jazz, Ratchet, and Arcee and the events in their pasts that connect them all. Implied slash in later chapters.


_--Author's Note--_

_First off, you'll probably want to read my essays on reproduction among Transformers to understand my whole theory on sparklets and sparking, because that plays a pretty big role in the early parts of this story._

_There's some words in here that you won't know because... haha, I made them up. I didn't want to use "Mother" or "Father" for what Mirage calls his creators, I wanted a unique name for the instrument he plays, etc. So! Here we are._

_cryslyn - an instrument not unlike a violin. it is played by drawing a bow strung with crystal wire over strings made of a similar, but much thinner, material. it has a very clear, resounding sound. the body is made of a thin, delicate, pliable polymer, usually only found in the mines near the Spires._

_Criasta - a formal term a sparklet will use to refer to the mech or femme from whose spark they budded. effectively, the "mother."_

_Cojid - a formal term a sparklet will use to refer to their mother spark's mate. the "father."_

_**Anywhere But Here**  
Part 1 - A Day In the Sun_

Cybertron. From the early days of its existance, it was a sight to behold from any angle. True, it had its rougher spots. Mines and deep rifts sometimes marred its otherwise sprawling expanses of shimmering metallic plains and glittering fields of crystal. One of these expanses was home to Iacon, the hub of activity and capitol of the enormous mechanical planet, and within this capitol, a cluster of gleaming ivory towers known to those who lived near and in them only as the Spires.

The Spires, of course, were considered one of Iacon's more beautiful landmarks. It was the home of the wealthy: senators, CEOs, ambassadors, business moguls, and trading kingpins. Some of the towers held more than one family, but one in particular held only one... the one belonging to the exotic crystal importer/exporter, Aura, and his mate Convent.

Like most wealthy families of the Spires, they had no real interest in what occured outside of their borders. They had enough credits, as well, for a large family, and thus far, were blessed with five sparklets, four mechs and one femme. The eldest, of course, was expected to take over his sire's business, and so was being trained as a result. But not only in that... in music. That family was one of the wealthier ones in the Spires, and because of that, private tutors were hired for their sparklets alone. And it was late one lunar cycle that these same private tutors were finding their conversation turning towards littles.

"That cryslyn is burning a hole in your hand today, isn't it, Mirage?"

The old music instructor's voice was jovial as he stepped around his mate to his student, a smile on his face, his hands held out for the delicate string instrument the ivory and blue mech held. The young mech, Mirage, just laughed softly, glancing out one of the windows at the clusters of glittering towers that made up the Spires where he had lived his entire life, admiring them briefly before looking back at his instructor. "I'm just excited, Forte," he admitted, smiling gently. "They are bringing the new little one online today... they took Criasta in to remove the sparklet. They don't know if it will be a mech or femme yet. Cojid is fussing, of course..."

Forte laughed, glancing at his mate. "Did you hear that, Mezzo? Already! Your criasta and cojin must be so proud."

"Do they have a name in mind?" Mezzo questioned.

At that, Mirage shook his head slightly. "Not that I'm aware of, no... but Criasta likes Oasis."

The two elder mechs paused, then nodded. "Yes, I think Oasis is a fine name." Forte nodded again, then gently took the cryslyn from the young mech's hands. "Go see to your brothers and sisters. As the eldest, you have a responsibility to take care of them while your creators are otherwise occupied."

"Take care of them?" laughed Mirage as he stood. "They'll likely be just as excited as me!"

* * *

The main sitting hall was alive with activity when Mirage entered. Near the door sat the eldest of his siblings, his sister Illusion, and she stood up almost immediately when he walked in. "Mirage!" she cried. "Have you heard anything from Criasta and Cojid? Oh, this is so terribly exciting, isn't it?"

"It is indeed!" chimed another voice from across the room, one of the brothers and the current youngest (not counting the current sparklet) Specter. "A new little... this will be great fun!"

Illusion just grinned, leaning bodily against one of her other younger brothers, causing him to grumble. "I'm surprised you're not upset that you'll have attention taken off you, little brother." She glanced down at the one she was leaning on. "Don't you agree, Haven?"

The young mech huffed irritably, shoving Illusion off him. "Oh hush, Illy. Don't you have something to be studying? Some law or some stuffy datapads?"

"The stuffy datapads are our dear big brother's area," Illusion answered calmly, casting a wicked little smile at Mirage, who just frowned at her. "Oh dear... what a terrible look! That's not very becoming of you at all, Mirage."

Mirage gave his optics a subtle roll before settling down next to another of their brothers. "Really, Illusion, settle down."

The next eldest chuckled, tossing back her head lightly as she gazed at the eldest of the brothers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just so excited. What do you think it will be? A mech or a femme?" She gazed at the young mech Mirage had settled beside. "Sanctum?"

"A femme," Sanctum stated. "There's already three mechs. I think our creators deserve another femme. With Illusion being the only one, and I don't really count her..."

Illusion huffed, glaring good-naturedly at Sanctum. "Oh, ha ha. Anyway, just because they _deserve_ a femme doesn't mean they'll get one."

Haven leaned forward on his knees once Illusion was no longer leaning on him. "How much longer do you think it'll be?"

"Not much longer at all, my friends." All five youths looked up toward the medic entering, who was smiling at them pleasantly. "Good news, sparklets. Your criasta will be all right. Your new little sibling is a young femme and she's absolutely charming. Your creators have decided to name her Oasis... and she is a wonderful little thing. You may go in and see her now."

* * *

The room was huge. Each one of the five remembered quite distinctly looking around with wide, bright optics at a world that was so very new to each one. Even Mirage, the eldest of the five - now six, knew. He knew how it felt to look at his creators for the first time... and the others remembered each of their older siblings... those excited faces.

The expression on the new little's face was no different. She watched all of her older siblings with a quiet, fascinated expression, her small hands occasionally gripping at her criasta's arm. Like all of her brothers and sister before her, a specialized, highly paid engineer had been called in to work on the design of her body. She was a small, slender thing with pale silver and white coloring, blue optics burning brightly against the ivory of her face. Mirage was the first to smile and move forward, reaching out to gently take one of those trembling hands in his. "Hello, little one. I'm your oldest brother... Mirage." As she slowly stopped shaking, he motioned to the others standing around. "And here, your sister Illusion... and your brothers. Sanctum, Haven, and Specter."

Slowly, the little femme started to smile. "Mirage," she repeated, looking at each of her siblings in turn, "Illusion, Sanctum, Haven, Specter. Brothers... sister." Her attention then turned to the stoic mech standing behind the exhausted mech she sat beside. "You..."

"Your sire. Your cojid," Aura answered, then motioned to the smiling, exhausted mech that had just sparked off the little. "This is your criasta."

"Cojid... and Criasta..."

"She certainly picked up quickly, didn't she?" Illusion cooed, gently running a hand over the femme's smooth silver helm. "You have done it again, Crankshaft." She smiled at the engineer nearby, then looked back to her newest little sister. "Our dear little Oasis."

* * *

The first few lunar cycles with the little femme were difficult. There was much to teach her, and though, as most youths went, she learned very quickly, it was still a long, tedious project that would take some time to really sink in. She was learning, however, which was a plus at least. She followed Mirage almost everywhere, treating him much more like a creator than her own sire. Of course, that was to be expected. Aura barely paid her any mind, and that consistantly set him on edge.

He knew, of course, that their cojid had not wanted another sparklet. It was something he always vehemently stated after Specter was sparked. He hadn't really wanted any more when Specter came along, but he hadn't been quite as vocal about it then.

Aura treated Oasis like a dead weight... someone he did not want around. He acknowledged her quiet eccentricity only when he absolutely had to, despite Convent's insistance that such behavior was unhealthy for the development of a sparklet so young. But Oasis had been an accident... Aura had come home inebriated on a successful trade arrangement and too much high grade, and neither he nor Convent had remembered to disengage their sparks after bonding. The result had been the newest of Mirage's siblings.

Not that Aura and Convent's relationship was always that spectacular. Theirs had been a bonding of convenience. Their own creators had seen to it that the pair they set up worked best socially and financially, and though it had, sometimes Mirage felt that the only reason the two ever met outside of times of drunkeness or desperation was to make it look like they were the perfect picture of a Spire match. They were, on the outside, a perfectly normal spire family.

Of course, as most "perfectly normal" families went in the Spires, everything on the outside was not as it seemed. Being so young, Oasis did not quite understand everything that happened around her. It was on one such occasion that Mirage found her after overhearing a particularly heated row between their cojid and Illusion. She was very quiet, curled up in a corner beside one of the full windows, overlooking the vast crystal plains far below.

"Something troubling you, Oasis?" He smiled when she looked up at him, her pale blue optics wide as she gazed so quietly. She looked so innocent sitting there that for a moment, he forgot about the war and pain raging outside their world of glass. "You seem upset over something."

The little femme watched him for a moment longer before her gaze turned again tot he world outside. "Why is Cojid so against Illusion joining the senate? She's so... so smart, and good... He says he wishes to change things, but when she tries, he yells and gets angry. Why?"

Mirage stared. Plainly speaking, there was no simple answer he could give her. Their cojid had very strong beliefs, and often, these affected how he interacted with his family. "Well... it's... very difficult to explain. Cojid is a very important member of the free state party, and wants Cybertron to move away from the traditional leadership of the Prime under the senate. Illusion becoming a senator challenges his beliefs."

"But the history books and old songs clearly say the Prime isn't just a tradition. It's a sacred rite. The Prime is more than just a leader. He or she is the representation of Primus... and of Prima, the first Prime." She paused, then looked up at Mirage, her tone and expression tentative. "Right?"

Chuckling, Mirage knelt, gently drawing his youngest sister close and resting their helms together. "You're very right, my dear. Cojid just doesn't always realize that." Gently, he kissed her cheek. "I've a cryslyn lesson with forte in a little while. Would you like to come with me?"

When her face lit up, he smiled. Music, the universal cure for all ills. Besides that, he knew she needed some distraction. Despite being the youngest, she was most often the most ignored, and so he took it upon himself to spend as much time with her as possible, sometimes even sneaking her away from her private tutors to give her time to do what she wanted, reading datapads on Cybertron's history or singing with he, Mezzo, and Forte.

Now he realized just how much of a surrogate creator he had become... quite a long way from his role as a doting older brother. The others sometimes teased him, but they often did the same. It was no secret, after all, how their creators' bond had been entirely political. This often created a great deal of animosity, and Mirage felt quite strongly that this was no way to raise a young sparklet.

It resulted in Mirage making a very stern decision. He would never put a sparklet through this. If he bonded, it would be out of affection... not politics. He would not become his cojid, so long as he could prevent it.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm promised?!"

Mirage was livid as he stared down Aura, their faces near identical, gold optics set against deep blue flashing defiantly into pale blue on cobalt. His cojid had been very plain. They had found a young femme of a respectable family, made the necessary arrangements, and signed the datapad that agree what Mirage dreaded all along: a prearranged bond.

"This is good for the family and my business, Mirage. Her sire is very influential in the trading circles, and he is an influential member of the free state party as well. Highlight is his only sparklet and she is a very quiet and obedient femme. She'll maek a fine mate for you," Aura answered, as if his sparklet's tone was of no consequence. "You'll speak with her today. The arrangements will be made later."

The eldest of Aura's offspring bristled visibly, his entire frame tensed. "This is absurd, Cojid. I've never even seen this femme, let alone met her. I don't even know how old she is!"

Aura fixed his oldest sparklet with a level, unperturbed glare. "She's about the same age as Oasis, though I don't see why that - or any of your grievances - should be of any consequence. This is a financially and politically sound match, Mirage. Besides, all of the necessary deals have been made. No use being picky now."

Again, Mirage bristled. Here he was, about to take over hsi cojid's business, old enough to make decisions on his own, and he was being told he had to bond this femme? "I won't do it, Cojid." He stiffened when he saw that neutral glare turn into an angry scowl. "She's too young and besides, I'd like to find someone on my own."

This time, it was Aura's turn to tense. Illusion was sometimes disobedient, but never Mirage. This was unprescidented... and infuriating.

"You will not defy me, Mirage," he hissed. "I sired you. I gave you life, and I can just as easily take it away!"

Mirage's optics paled, but out of fury instead of fear. "You wouldn't touch me. I know you wouldn't. I'm your oldest sparklet and the only one you trust to be competent enough with the business. I know you, Cojid. and I know that you would sooner throw yourself into the rust sea... than lay one finger on me."

The old mech stared a while longer at the young mech, mulling his options. He was angry enough to strike the insolent boy, but he knew better. Mirage was angry enough, and more importantly, he was right about one thing: out of all of his offspring, only Mirage had the necessary skill to take over when he retired. Finally, he turned away. "Get out of my sight."

Mirage was all too happy to oblige.

* * *

"Your music is sad today, son." Forte's voice was soft and melodic, but despite the gentle tones, it cut straight into Mirage's thoughts like a heated blade. "You're even managing to depress Oasis, and believe me when I tell you that is a very difficult task."

The heir to Aura's trading empire blinked, then smiled and laughed. "I'm sorry, Forte. I just have a great deal on my mind."

Forte gave a knowing nod. "Ah yes... a situation anyone could easily relate to. And what is it that has my favorite pupil so distracted?"

"Cojid has apparently chosen a mate for me. A femme whose sire is also a member of the free state party." Mirage sighed as Forte frowned. "I don't want to practically force myself on a femme barely older than Oasis. It's for nothing but politics and it doesn't feel right."

Slowly, Forte nodded, crossing the room to stand near his pupil. "I cannot imagine it would, Mirage. Bonding is a sacred act as old as Cybertron itself. Primus gave us the ability to feel the resonance in the sparks of others, and by that resonance find a suitable mate whose spark sounds perfectly in tune with our own." He huffed, picking up a datapad on which was a musical notation. "No offense to your sire, but I have never agreed to the practice of arranging bonds. Not for as long as I've lived in these Spires."

Mirage nodded at that, leaning to rest his arms across his thighs. "How did you meet Mezzo, Forte? If you were raised in the Spires, surely you two must have had your mates chosen for you as well."

"Well, Mirage, we were among the very lucky," Forte answered with a fond smile. "My sire, as you know, was a famous conductor... and Mezzo's a very wealthy composer. As such, Mezzo and I were around each other often and we grew quite close. Our creators noticed this and set the wheels in motion. We were very fortunate, as we had been discussing running off together should th eir decisions indicate otherwise."

To the side, Oasis broke her silence to give a dreamy sigh. "That's so romantic. I wish I could be so lucky..."

Laughing, Forte pulled Mirage to his feet before doing the same with Oasis. "Things will turn out just fine, you'll see. Now... let's have some dancing!"

* * *

The days moved slowly after that, and each one brought the blossoms of red-orange explosions closer and closer to the glistening Spires. This did not, however, worry most of the residents of the Spires themselves. To them, this was just another lunar cycle in paradise.

At least to most.

"The Spires certainly are lovely this cycle, aren't they?"

The question was contrived and he knew it. Mostly, Forte was just trying to get Mezzo to talk. The tall, sleek copper mech was gazing out of one of the grand full-wall windows in the room he shared with his mate, staring aimlessly at the world beyond. "This whole world is going to the Pit, Forte." Of course he hadn't heard the other mech's question. He never did these days. "You can see the edge of the ruin from here... will the Decepticons not stop? Of course not... not until someone stops them permanently..."

Forte frowned. The way Mezzo spoke, he wanted to go out into this awful war himself! "Don't talk like that, Mezzo," he murmured. "You act as if there is no hope in the world at all..."

"There isn't, with fools like Aura and the free state party poisoning the minds of the young. Thinking if they let the Decepticons do as they will, they will be able to continue living like kings as the rest of Cybertron suffers! I can't condemn his offpsring, as Primus knows they are smarter than he, but not even one of them will speak against their sire! He treats his youngest sparklet no better than a Decepticon would a rust mite, and still they do nothing!" Mezzo was livid. "He's poisoned them, Forte. You'll see. When the Decepticons take these towers, and rest assured they will, we will all be kindling for that monster's smelting pits... unless we act."

Immediately, Forte stiffened. "Mezzo, stop this madness. This will only bring ruin to this hosue. I've no more love for Aura and Convent than you, but the sparklets are dear to me. I know you care for them just as much, and if you do, you'll stop this and calm down!"

Mezzo just shook his head. "Forte... my dearest Forte, you misunderstand. I would do anything to protect these sparklets. Anything."

The words saw him walking out, not noticing the two youths watching as he departed. They sat in silence for several long moments, the older mech gently holding the younger femme, before the prior finally brought them both to their feet, knocking quietly on the door.

"Enter," the melodic voice replied quietly, and the two nervously obliged.

Forte was not looking at Mirage and Oasis when they entered. He was sitting at a composing table, head in his hands, looking absolutely broken. Finally, Mirage took the initiative, gently squeezing Oasis' hand as he spoke. "Forte? Are you all right?"

Immediately, the musician lifted his head, shocked expression fading to a world-weary smile. "Mirage, Oasis! I wasn't expecting you! Please, have a seat."

But neither sat. "We heard you talking with Mezzo," Oasis murmured quietly. "He sounded angry. Is... is he really that upset at Cojid...?"

Sighing a bit, Forte waved his hand absently. "Now now, Oasis. Don't you worry yourself with this."

"This isn't something we can just gloss over, Forte..." Mirage blurted. "Something is obviously wrong. I'll speak with Cojid, he--..."

Forte lifted his hand before he could really get into his rant, halting him before he got started. "Yes, Mirage. Something is wrong. But this is between Mezzo and your cojid. Don't worry yourselves... things will smooth over with time." He smiled, though the expression seemed hollow and lifeless. "You'll see."

As a sudden pang of fear hitting deep in the pit of his tanks, Mirage could only wish he felt the same.

_**--To Be Continued--**_


End file.
